


buried in teeth

by Whale_shark_prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gore, Graphic Description, Hint of klance, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Zombie Apocalypse, hint of adashi, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_shark_prince/pseuds/Whale_shark_prince
Summary: soon to be a collection of sick, hurt and a lot of angst. these will go into gory details so just be warned. more in depth stuff in the notes at the beginning of this ficchaper one: zombie apocalypse, amputation





	buried in teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the reason I wanted to write this was that I recently took a first aid course where I did a lot of hands-on stuff and learned a lot about how to help someone in an emergency. I'm also a big medical geek and enjoy researching things about injuries and how to treat them. Obviously, that sounds weird, but it's very interesting to me. This collection of one-shots is basically stuff I've learned from that class, and there some sick/ hurt-comfort ones I've wanted to write for a while. Some of these can be read as different ships, however, I only really ship klance, adashi, and sometimes poly ships. However, you can read these mini-fics as shipped or not.
> 
> Warning: these are gory and some might be triggering. I will go into detail and so you have been warned.

“Shiro!” the cry for help rang out through the forest, “Shiro!” it was desperate, pleading.

“Keith! Keith, I'm coming!” Shiro's heavy boots thudded through the undergrowth, branches and fall leaves crunched noisily under his feet. “Hold on I'm almost there!” he yelled, gasping for breath and cursing when his legs couldn't carry him any faster. 

The short run that only lasted seconds felt like hours, Shiro's thoughts raced and his all-to-vivid imagination ran wild with possibilities. He forced himself to not think of the worst case: Keith, dead with walkers swarming his body. That would be the worst case.

Shiro skidded to a halt when he reached a clearing, he took a quick look around before spotting a walker, hunched over something. His mind screamed Keith, but he knew it would take more than one walker to take down Keith. But then he saw the other walkers scattered around, blood and decomposing innards spilled on the autumn leaves. With a cry Shiro ran at the walker, drawing a knife from his belt. She turned to look at him and lurched forward, ripping over the body of another walker, her mouth hanging open as blood and human tissue hung from her teeth and her face was splattered with blood. Her skin was peeling away to show gory bones and rotting muscle. She snarled but it was cut short as shiro’s knife burrowed deep inside her head. 

“Keith!” Shiro yelled after the walker crumbled to the forest floor, “Keith! Where are you?”

Instead of an answer, Shiro heard the rustle of leaves and a moan. Shiro whipped around, knife ready to take down the next walker to come at him. But there were no walkers around. All the yelling and running might have alerted nearby walkers, but so far none had reached the clearing.

Instead, the noises had come from where the walker had been hunched over. shiro caught a glimpse of a leather jacket from behind a fallen log. His heart skipped when another moan rang out onto the clearing.

“Keith?” Shiro cautiously approached the fallen log. Maybe it’s not Keith, or maybe it is and he’s already turned. The Japanese man shuddered at that idea. No Keith… keith would be fine.

“Sh-Shiro?” Shiro winced at the pure agony of the voice. He quickly ran over to Keith. Walkers didn't talk. maybe he was fine, Keith had just fallen over and he was fine-

Shiro’s heart stopped at the sight that had been obscured from view. Keith lay on the ground, covered in blood. Some of it was his own, bright red and flowing. However, most of it was black, decomposed walker blood. 

“Shiro!” Keith tried to push himself up but his legs buckled beneath him. He grimaced and sank back down onto the ground. 

“Keith! Are you ok? Were you bitten?” Shiro kneeled down by the dark haired teen who shook his head wildly. But to Shiro's horror, Keith was either too high on adrenaline, or in some state of denial because but there was a bleeding gash on his leg, and those looked suspiciously like teeth marks. 

“Keith, I think one of them got you,” Shiro leaned closer to investigate the bite, “Keith, we need to act fast if you don't want to turn.”

“No! N-no I didn't get bit! Shiro, you know me! I… you know me!” Keith was hysterical, trying to get as far away from Shiro as he could. “You -you know me. I-i-i can't get bit, I'm fine! See i-i-” Keith tried to pull himself up off the ground. He was wobbling as the blood trickled down his leg and pooled on the leaves. He was about to say I'm fine when his leg gave out and sent the Korean sprawling. 

“Don't shoot me, Shiro, please. Don't shoot me.” Keith whimpered, looking like a cornered animal. Shiro’s heart lurched, Keith shouldn't have to ever beg for his life. Especially from him.

“I won't shoot you, I could never shoot you,” Shiro said softly, trying to calm Keith down. “But I do need to stop the infection from spreading. You know what I have to do right?”

Keith bit his lip and nodded his head weakly, tears dripping down his face. The only way they'd found to stop someone from being turned was by not letting the infection spread. Walker bites infect humans, but actually turning into a walker takes an agonizingly long time… if the person who was bitten is still alive. But the infection… the infection can take minutes to spread. Shiro needed to work fast, the clock was ticking for Keith.

Shiro used his other, clean, knife to cut off a sleeve of his shirt. Keith cursed as Shiro tied it as tight as possible about 6 inches above the bight. he screamed when Shiro stuck a branch and began to tighten it more, effectively cutting off most of the blood flow from Keith's upper leg to the lower calf.

“it’s going to be ok, it's going to be ok buddy. You're going to be ok.” Shiro was saying over and over as he tightened the makeshift tourniquet again. Keith cried out again, his face drained of colour. What was coming next was going to hurt more. way, way more.

Shiro’s knife wasn't really the best thing. He couldn't really cut through a bone with this one, but he could try. He was about to start amputating Keith's leg about four inches above the bite until he saw Keith's hatchet still attached to his belt. A hatchet was better than a knife.

“Woah- Woah Shiro... What… what are you-” Keith panicked voice was cut off by a scream that made Shiro's blood run cold as Shiro swung and buried the hatchet deep into Keith's flesh. More screams tore from Keith's mouth as Shiro brought the hatchet down on his leg, again and again, splattering the ground with crimson red. 

Keith passed out, Shiro wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or from the pain. He tried not to think about how maybe Keith hasn't passed out. Shiro looked up when he heard a crunch of leaves, he turned around only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. 

The hatched dropped out of Shiro's hands and he immediately held his hands up in surrender.

“Holy shit man, that's a lot of blood.” the man behind the gun said, looking down at Keith. He sounded completely unfazed. The man was tanned, his hands didn’t shake what so ever as he continued to hold the gun to Shiro's head. “Yo hunk! There are some live ones over here! Don't know how they survived this long if they couldn't hear me comin’.”

Another man burst from the treeline, he was heavy set but had an impressive amount of weapons and ammo on him, an orange bandana held his shaggy brown hair back from his face. He looked terrified as he approached the three others.

“Lance! Why are you still holding the guy at gunpoint! He’s alive!” hunk rushed forward and snatched the gun out of the tan man’s hand. Then he saw Keith.

He rapidly turned white and promptly threw up, Shiro cringed but again, the lance guy still looked completely unfazed. 

Shiro didn't have time for this, he returned to Keith and began hacking off the rest of Keith's infected leg. There was a sickening crunch as the hatchet embed itself in Keith's shin bone. keith, although unconscious, moaned in pain.  
“Shit! He’s turning” Lance cursed, walking up to Keith's head while pulling a handgun off his belt.

“No!” Shiro screamed, “he's not turning! Please! He’s strong. I know he’s not turning,” with one final thwack Keith's fibula broke and then his lower leg detached from his body. It rolled over slightly, lying limp in the leaves. 

Shiro pulled off the rest of his shirt and began to press it firmly against Keith's leg, using the other sleave to tie it in place. 

It registered in his mind that the man named hunk was throwing up again and, more importantly, Lance was holding a gun to Keith's head. Shiro was about to yell at him when he realized that Lance's hand was shaking. Now Shiro noticed that there were tears dripping from the tan man’s face and were silently falling on Keith's. 

“You... You're Lance right?” Shiro asked quietly.” Lance’s head shot up, his hands steadying as he held the gun to Keith's head again.

“Yeah, I'm Lance,” he said, his voice wavering a little bit. shiro now saw how young this guy must be, he probably couldn't be older than Keith.

“I'm Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.”

“Why do I need to know your name? It's not like we're ever going to see each other after this.”

Jesus this kid was cold, Shiro thought. But in this situation, he could see where Lance was coming from.

“Wait... what do you mean?” Hunk asked, now less pale. “We can't just leave them here. This guy,” Hunk gestured at Keith, “ won't last the night.”

“Who cares, we're all going to die anyway.”

Shiro cringed at that, and Hunk flinched. Hunk walked over to Lance and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Look man, I'm really sorry about Veronica, but-”

“It doesn't matter Hunk! None of this matters!” Lance yelled before getting ahold of himself again. “You know what? Fine. we’ll bring them back to the camp but Allura and Sam aren't going to be happy with two new mouths to feel. Not to mention medical supplies.” 

Shiro hoisted Keith into his arms, his body limp and bloody. Keith was breathing and Shiro was able to catch a faint pulse before moving him from the ground.

Thankfully Lance and Hunk’s camp wasn't too far away, only a few miles compared to Shiro and Keith's camp which was probably 4 hours away.

Lance took down a few walkers or no-brainers as Hunk called them, as they hurried back to their camp. 

“Lance! Hunk!” a little girl yelled from a what appeared to be a house in the woods.

Lance quickly ran over to her and sent her back inside. Shiro could hear her panicked voice as she asked what was going on. A few other people came out from the house, the most striking was a young woman with white hair. Lance walked over to her and exchanged quick words all while a man with gray hair got the few other people back inside the house. Shiro was running before he knew it, Keith's head thumping against his shoulder in a sickening rhythm.

The woman with white hair gasped as Shiro ran over to the fence guarding the house, her eyes grew wide and her face paled as she looks in the blood covering both Shiro and the dark haired teen in his arms.

“Please, you need to help him,” Shiro pleaded. The woman nodded and opened the gate for him, hunk following right after.

She lead him through a door into a small room, it looked like a doctor's office and that calmed shiro’s nerves somewhat.

“Lance! I need you to do these stitches, you have the steadiest hands,” she yelled. 

Lance waltzed in with a smirk on his face. “Whatever you say, princess.” 

“this is absolutely not the time,” she said glaring at him. Lance just shrugged and began washing his hands and putting on gloves.

“You're a doctor?” Shiro asked, a little shocked. Lance didn't seem the type to be a doctor.

“Nope, but I can tie some pretty good knots.” Lance smiled, but as he began unwrapping Keith's bloodied stump, a serious expression fell across his face.

“Allura, I need some strong drugs for this pain, I don't want him waking up in the middle of this. Also, grab a gun. I don't want his guy infecting any of us if he turns.” despite Lance’s stone face, a small blush crept over his face as he looked at Keith, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having this guy around. The pooling blood on the table pulled him back out of his thoughts. Stopping the bleeding and stitches where the main priority, Lance'd watched medical youtube videos before. He could do this.

Shiro barely felt himself being pulled out of the room and being sat down and a drink being pressed into his hands.

“Hey man, he’s going to be ok. Allura and Lance can handle this.”

Shiro looked up to see a man offering him a sandwich.

“My name’s Adam, the guys you ran into are Hunk and Lance. Allura’s the one with white hair.” Adam sat down beside Shiro, his eyes were framed with glasses and his smile was kind. Shiro couldn't help feeling a bit more relaxed.

“You did a good job of keeping your kid alive,” Adam said, “I'm sure he’ll pull through just fine. He looks pretty though.”

Shiro couldn't help chuckling at the fact this guy though Keith was his kid. “He’s basically like my little brother. He’s tougher than you know.”

Adam blushed. “Oh my god… I totally thought he was your son… I'm so sorry.’ adam was trying to look somewhat apologetic but he couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. 

“It's ok… we get some weird comments sometimes… his name’s Keith by the way.”

“And what’s yours?” Adam asked.

“Takashi, but everyone calls me-”

“Shiro?” both men turned to look at an older man and a younger man standing behind him. The mug fell from shiro’s hands as he got up too fast

“Sam and Matt Holt??” Shiro embraced them, “I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!” tears slipped down his face. As the other two men laughed.

“It's so good to see you!”

“Obviously I wish it was in other circumstances, but it's good to see you too Takashi.” 

Their reunion was interrupted by Allura briskly walking into the room. “Shiro?”

Shiro held his breath, waiting to know if Keith was going to make it.

“The other person that came with you seems to be doing ok, he lost a lot of blood and so-” her report was interrupted as Shiro hugged her tightly.

“Thank you," he whispered, too relieved to say anything else for a while. 

Later he sat by Keith's bed, lance would pop by every so often to check up on Keith, although Shiro couldn't help but notice the small wildflower's lance had tried to subtly leave on the nightstand when he gave some more pain medication. 

" he's into guys, just so you know," Shiro said the next time Lance came in a few hours later, making the boy turn a violent shade of red. he spluttered a bit before hastily leaving the room. 

"looks like you seduced someone while bleeding out on a table, you idiot," Shiro said softly, brushing some of Keith's hair out of his eyes. "rest up, kiddo."


End file.
